


Don't Tease Me Now

by They_Want_My_Blubber



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Teacher Galo Thymos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Want_My_Blubber/pseuds/They_Want_My_Blubber
Summary: Wearing those tight shirts and booty shorts all the time, it's almost like Mr. Thymos is asking for it. Lio is happy to provide.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Don't Tease Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm ashamed but that would be a lie, I've gone absolutely feral over this AU.

Mr. Thymos is a goddamn tease.

Every day he wears those ridiculous shorts and those tight  _ tight _ shirts, flexing his muscles to anyone and everyone who looks his way. With the way he shows off, it's almost like he  _ wants _ to be used. Why else flaunt himself like a whore?

Well, either way, Lio will gladly oblige.

He catches Galo by surprise in his office; there's no patience left in him after an entire period of watching Galo put himself on display, he's rough as he grabs him from behind and squeezes his bulging pecs with vicious, greedy fingers.

"You know, if you wanted attention, you should've just asked," Lio coos. He pinches Galo's nipples through the thin cotton shirt.

"Wh-what?" Galo shudders under his touch, biting his lip against a whimper. So cute. Lio twists his nipples to their limit, revels in the way Galo bucks back against him with a cry.  _ Cute cute cute. _

"Flaunting these tits in a tight little shirt like this, it's like you're begging for it. Do you like being looked at, Mr. Thymos? Like teasing your students?"

"No!" Galo sobs. "I don't want this!"

This time Lio tugs until Galo's body is forced into a painful arch, pulling and pulling and pulling until it seems he's going to rip his nipples right off.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." He pinches again, then twists, until Galo is sobbing and babbling apologies. So very sensitive, so very perfect. Through it all, his cock tents his shorts, the most honest part of him.

Lio turns him around, forcing him back until his hips hit the desk and he's cornered. He pushes up Galo's shirt to assess his handiwork– oh, how lovely.

His nipples are swollen and deep red, already bruising. They're going to hurt for days, maybe even weeks, throbbing at the slightest brush of that tight slutty shirt and forcing Galo to remember who he belongs to.

That thought alone could almost drive Lio over the edge.

He presses close to Galo and sweetly kisses the abused flesh before sucking a nipple into his mouth with all the hunger of a newborn. His hands explore the teacher's trembling body, groping those firm tits, that tight ass.

Galo's erection rubs against him with every shift of his body, desperate for attention, and Lio laughs against his skin. Galo groans when he grabs it; no matter how much he may try to lie and deny, his body always tells the truth.

"This is what you are," Lio says, "a whore, a needy, masochistic hole." He bites down just to feel him shudder. "Who owns you?"

"No," Galo pleads, but his cock jerks in Lio's grip at the same time. Adorable. Lio squeezes until he screams.

"Try again." Galo shakes his head but his erection is hot and throbbing under Lio's palm. The polyester of his shorts slides smoothly against his skin as Lio strokes him, up and down, fingers just tight enough to be painful. Galo snivels, hips thrusting. "Who owns you?"

"Y-you!" he cries. "You do!" 

Lio smirks, vicious and triumphant. What a beautiful picture Galo makes, writhing and trembling beneath him. Such a good boy. He's rewarded with a hand in his shorts, skin to skin, and a wet tongue at his chest.

"Say it."

"You own me." Galo's knuckles are white where he's gripping the desk. He squeezes his eyes shut but the tears keep pouring. His hips move in fast, stuttering jerks, as if against his will. "You  _ own _ me."

_ God _ , how can a man be so beautiful? Lio wants to keep him like this forever, falling apart in the throes of pain and pleasure, completely at Lio's mercy.

Lio begins jerking him hard and fast, no lube but for Galo's copious precum, and Galo loves it, bucking his hips and arching into the renewed torture of his nipples. He's a true pain-slut, wants it, craves it. Absolutely perfect.

"Beg your owner for an orgasm," Lio commands. Nails gouging into the sensitive head, he draws a sweet plea from Galo's lips. His cock  _ aches _ to be inside him.

"Please let me come," Galo sobs. "Please, please, please!" How could he think he was made for anything else when he begs so prettily? His desperation is so lovely, Lio almost considers letting him come.

Almost.

The sound of his fist against Galo's face, the way Galo hits the floor, is far more satisfying. He's a beautiful sight, sprawled out with his bruised chest and shameful erection on full display.

Lio snaps a few quick photos before his impatience takes hold. He perches himself delicately on Galo's chest, grinding his own stiff cock against his muscles and trailing his sharp nails along his pecs.

He just can't get enough of his teacher's breasts, so big and firm, absolutely delicious. There's so much he wants to do, so much he will do.

"Shirt off, Mr. Thymos," Lio sings cheerfully. "Let's get a good look at you."

Galo sniffles but obeys immediately. Such a darling, Lio thinks as he frees himself from his pants. The first brush of skin against skin makes him moan.

"Amazing, Mr. Thymos, your tits are amazing." Slicking himself with saliva, Lio begins thrusting in slow pumps. "Oh,  _ yes _ . Squeeze them together."

It feels incredible; when Galo pushes his pecs together, it makes a valley perfect for Lio's cock and he fucks it eagerly, tugging his nipples to their limit with every thrust.

In this position, Lio has a perfect view of Galo's agonized face, his glassy eyes lost in the heat, his wet mouth open and panting, and he's addicted, addicted to Galo, addicted to his body.

Hurtling towards the peak, Lio shifts forward, forcing his cock into Galo's mouth and fucking his throat mercilessly.

Galo takes it beautifully, bucking and choking beneath him. His throat is learning to take the abuse, his body is learning to conform to Lio's. Lio is imprinting his will into Galo's very flesh, changing him.

_ Ruining _ him.

Lio comes hard down his throat. His entire body trembles with bliss, pressed tight against Galo, and it takes him a small eternity to recover enough to stand. He feels pleasantly weak, but looking down at where his teacher lie, filthy and used, excites him all over again. He pulls out his phone to photograph him, greedily taking in every detail of the sight before him.

He finds Galo's shorts are soaked through with come. Lio laughs.

"You really do love this, huh," he giggles. Galo whimpers when Lio's boot finds his soft cock. "You're disgusting. Say it."

"I l-love this," Galo snivels. He squeezes his eyes shut but there's no escaping. Lio's smile grows, vicious. "I'm disgusting."

"Who do you belong to?"

Galo shudders, sobs. His voice is weak, broken, but he doesn't hesitate. He knows the truth.

"I belong to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://spiderthumbs.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spiderthumbs)


End file.
